


Własny kawałek nieba

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human!Castiel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Wariacja na temat odcinka I'm no angel. April nie zdążyła "zaopiekować się" Castielem, ani go zabić, bo los postawił na jego drodze inną dobrą Samarytankę. Castiel jako człowiek - słodki, uroczy, zagubiony, prawdziwa sierotka Marysia.





	Własny kawałek nieba

_Now here I lie on my own in a separate sky_

_Here I lie on my own in a separate sky_

_I don't wanna die on my own here tonight_

_But here I lie on my own in a separate sky_

_Coldplay: Prospekt’s March_

 

March Kaminsky nie przepadała za swoim imieniem. Kto to widział, żeby obdarzać dziecko nazwą miesiąca, nawet jeśli się w nim urodziło? Co prawda, zajrzawszy do Wielkiej Księgi Imion, dowiedziała się, że z imion pochodzących od nazw miesięcy najczęściej padało na April, March, June i August, ale znalazła także kilka przypadków January i December. December. Weź tu człowieku żyj jako Grudzień. Z dwojga złego wolała ten swój Marzec, a jeszcze bardziej Marzannę – tak mówiła na nią babcia Anna. Marzanna, Marzanka, Marzka, Mareszka. Jednak dla większość ludzi, z którymi się spotykała, była po prostu March.

Właściciel restauracji, w której od trzech lat pracowała, połamałby sobie język, próbując wymówić „Marzenna”. I nic dziwnego – był Hindusem, podobnie jak większość pracujących w „Curry up!”, rodzinnej restauracji Bhadurich. March dostała pracę w kuchni dzięki ówczesnemu chłopakowi, Kunwarowi. Niedługo po tym Kunwar zniknął z jej życia, ale praca została. I dobrze, bo ją lubiła. Krojenie mięsa i warzyw do przeróżnych rodzajów curry, wyrabianie ciasta na chapati, doprawianie, mieszanie, smażenie, duszenie i pieczenie w aromatycznym obłoku indyjskich przypraw – kardamonu, goździków, cynamonu, kolendry, kurkumy, imbiru i wielu, wielu innych, sprawiały jej wiele radości, chociaż śmiała się, że po pracy nadal pachnie ostrymi przyprawami, choćby wzięła najdłuższy i najgorętszy prysznic. Mogło być gorzej – mogła pracować w przetwórni ryb, albo na wysypisku śmieci, prawda?

Przyszło jej do głowy wysypisko śmieci, bo idąc do pracy, w alejce na tyłach restauracji zobaczyła mężczyznę ostrożnie uchylającego wieko kontenera. Uch, biedaku, wiele tam nie znajdziesz, pomyślała ze współczuciem. Klienci „Curry up!” rzadko zostawiali cokolwiek na talerzach (co było i jej zasługą), a odpadki kuchenne nie były zbyt smaczne. Nawet to przypalone chapati maźnięte klarowanym masłem, na jakie w tej chwili podejrzliwie patrzył mężczyzna, ostrożnie je wąchając. Usłyszawszy za sobą jej kroki, pospiesznie wrzucił nadpalony placuszek z powrotem do śmietnika i zatrzasnął plastikowe wieko kontenera.

\- Niczego nie kradnę – powiedział obronnie, cofając się o krok, patrząc na nią wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma w oprawie ciemnych rzęs i nerwowo przygryzając pełne usta.

Jaki ładny ciemny Irlandczyk, westchnęła w duchu March, która miała słabość do podobnego typu urody (i Mela Gibsona w jego najlepszych chwilach) - tylko szkoda, że menel. Hm, może nie całkiem menel, poprawiła się w myślach, przyglądając mu się uważniej. Jednak z tymi potarganymi włosami, nieogoloną szczęką i w pomiętych ciuchach wyglądał na bezdomnego, zagubionego i na głodzie. Może alkoholowym lub narkotykowym, a może nie.

\- Nie mówię, że kradniesz – powiedziała, uśmiechając się uspokajająco. – Spokojnie, to tylko…

\- Śmietnik – podpowiedział z bezbrzeżnym smutkiem. Głos miał głęboki i ochrypły, byłby świetny w śpiewaniu karaoke w stylu Johny’ego Casha. – Powinienem się wstydzić, prawda?

\- Nikt nigdy nie powinien się wstydzić, że jest głodny – westchnęła March, której zrobiło się niewymownie głupio. Bo faktycznie, jeśli ktoś jest głodny i nie ma pieniędzy, to co może zrobić? Kraść? Żebrać? Grzebać po śmietnikach? Nie, żeby życie było sprawiedliwe – ona ciężko pracowała, by mieć na chleb (ok, częściej chapati) i dach nad głową, ale… Nikt nie powinien chodzić głodny, kiedy wokół marnowało się jedzenie. – Ale niewiele tam znajdziesz, wiesz?

\- Wiem – westchnął mężczyzna, unikając jej wzroku i zapinając zamek zniszczonej, niebieskiej kurtki z polarowym, bordowym kapturem, jakby zrobiło mu się chłodno. Bo rzeczywiście – szło na deszcz, jak zauważyła March, spoglądając w zachmurzone niebo. Zimne, mokre lato. Za to więcej klientów w „Curry up!”, doceniających ciepłe, kolorowe otoczenie i dobre jedzenie. – Poszukam gdzieś indziej…

Spróbuj przecznicę dalej, przy rosyjskiej knajpce, oni wyrzucają mnóstwo jedzenia – pewnie dlatego, że mają kiepskiego kucharza i niejadalne kiszone ogórki, chciała powiedzieć March, ale ugryzła się w język. Biedak szuka po śmietnikach, a ona pracuje w najlepszej indyjskiej restauracji w okolicy, gdzie ma zapewniony wikt. Nikt się nie wścieknie, jeśli wyniesie mu miskę pożywnej zupy z soczewicy czy specjalności rodziny Bhaduri – curry z kurczaka.

\- Hej, nie musisz nigdzie iść – powiedziała z naciskiem, kierując się w stronę drzwi na zaplecze. – Poczekaj chwilę, to zaraz ci coś przyniosę, ok?

\- Ale… - wymamrotał, patrząc na nią całkiem zdetonowany. Błękit tęczówek jego oczu był porażający. Bądź zdawał się tak jasny i intensywny w kontraście do lekko przybrudzonej i poobijanej twarzy.– Nie mam czym zapłacić.

\- Trudno się mówi, Badhuri nie zbiednieją od przysłowiowej miski soczewicy – burknęła March, zgodnie z prawdą. Mijając mężczyznę, wciśniętego w ścianę jak gdyby próbował zrobić się mniejszy, a najlepiej niewidoczny, chciała krzepiąco poklepać go po ramieniu, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili, bo zobaczyła, że rękaw kurtki (i zapewne kilku warstw ubrań pod nim) nasiąka czerwienią krwi. Oj, niedobrze, facet może być groźniejszy, niż na pierwszy rzut oka się wydaje. Niemniej obiecała mu jedzenie, więc miała zamiar dotrzymać słowa.

Wpadła jak burza do kuchni „Curry up!”, przywitała się z szefem popołudniowej zmiany, Arwarem, spytała, co zostało z rana, bo jest straszliwie głodna, po czym pospiesznie napełniła sporą miseczkę korzennym gulaszem z kurczaka po bombajsku, dołożyła dwa nie przypalone placki chapati i równie pospiesznie wyszła na zewnątrz, tłumacząc, że tam potrawa szybciej przestygnie, bo teraz jest gorąca jak diabli. Właściwie nie wiedziała, po co zmyśla, bo gdyby powiedziała Arwarowi, że idzie nakarmić bezdomnego, nawet nie mrugnąłby okiem. Co najwyżej poprosiłby o zwrot czerwono-złotej miseczki od restauracyjnego kompletu.

Mężczyzna czekał na nią pod śmietnikiem z miną zbitego psa, chociaż na widok i zapach aromatycznego jedzenia oczy mu się zaświeciły. Jeszcze jaśniej niż dotychczas. Facet ma oczy jak niezapominajki, skonstatowała March. Powinien występować w reklamach barwionych szkieł kontaktowych. Chyba, że rzeczywiście nosił szkła kontaktowe. Ale czy bezdomny szukający jedzenia po śmietnikach nosiłby drogie kontakty? Raczej nie…

\- Proszę – zachęciła, podając mu miskę z parującym kurczakiem w soczewicy. – Słowo honoru, że jest smaczne. Przepraszam za brak widelca, ale w naszej restauracji je się, nabierając na chapati.

\- Dzię... kuję – powiedział, lekko zacinając się na spółgłoskach i z nabożeństwem ujmując miseczkę, jakby chciał się do niej pomodlić. – Pięknie pachnie.

\- Przyrządzone przeze mnie pachniałoby jeszcze piękniej – przekornie zaśmiała się March. – Ale i to nie jest złe. Smacznego.

Z uśmiechem przyjrzała się entuzjazmowi, z jakim podszedł do potrawki z kurczaka – nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniał jej Russella Crowe, który w „Cinderella man” jadł gulasz prosto z miski, bo był strasznie głodny i nie mógł doczekać się widelca, a ręce miał owinięte płótnem przed walką bokserską.

\- Jak skończysz, zostaw miseczkę przed drzwiami, bo jest od kompletu i Arwar mnie udusi – poprosiła, wracając do restauracji, choć na sekundę zatrzymała się na progu, dorzucając. – A jeśli jeszcze będziesz głodny, wpadnij wieczorem, to spróbujesz mojej kuchni. W planie indyjski butter chicken – palce lizać.

Powiedziała to w złą godzinę. Lub dobrą – zależy jak na to spojrzeć.

*

Bezdomny naprawdę musiał być głodny, bo wychodząc z restauracji dobrze po dziesiątej wieczorem, March natknęła się na niego, gdy siedział pod ścianą w załomie muru tuż przy śmietniku – pod niewielkim zadaszeniem. O tyle potrzebnym, że lało jak z cebra. Zapowiedziany przez popołudniowe, zachmurzone niebo deszcz nadszedł z pełnym przekonaniem, zalewając ulice i uliczki Detroit ciężkimi, grubymi kroplami. March miała parasol, z którym się właśnie mocowała (mechanizm się zacinał), ale mężczyzna siedzący pod tylnymi drzwiami restauracji – nie. Naciągnął polarowy kaptur na głowę i skulił się w sobie, ale i tak przemókł do suchej nitki i szczękał zębami w nietypowym jak na tę porę roku chłodzie.

Przynajmniej miseczkę umyło, pomyślała bezwiednie March, patrząc spod, w końcu rozpostartego, parasola na obraz człowieczej nędzy i rozpaczy oraz odstawione pod drzwi czerwono-złote naczynie po kurczaku, w którym zbierała się deszczówka.

Skulony, przemoknięty i zziębnięty mężczyzna w przetartej, cienkiej kurtce z jeszcze cieńszym kapturem uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją. Ciemne włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła, na twarzy malowało się zagubienie, a błękitne oczy straciły na intensywności. Zapewne dlatego, że w alejce było ciemnawo od zmroku i deszczu. Bezdomny niczego od niej nie oczekiwał, a mimo to March poczuła nagłe ukłucie w sercu i natychmiastowy przymus dobrej Samarytanki. Przecież go tak nie zostawi, niczym zbłąkanego szczeniaka w deszczu, co przysiadł pod progiem i skomli, by go wpuścić. Boże, kompletnie jej odbiło. Zwariowała, po prostu zwariowała.

\- Chodź ze mną – powiedziała z ciężkim westchnieniem, zachęcająco wyciągając rękę. – Mieszkam niedaleko. Ogrzejesz się, wysuszysz i dam ci coś do jedzenia, chociaż moja lodówka świeci pustkami. Wiesz jak to jest, szewc bez butów chodzi.

\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał, nieco przez szczękanie zębami roztrzęsionym, głosem, posłusznie wstając i wychodząc spod zadaszenia wprost na deszcz. Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, że dlatego, że jest idiotką, pod wpływem głupiego impulsu zapraszającą meneli prosto z ulicy do swego wychuchanego mieszkanka, dokończył. - Dlaczego szewc bez butów chodzi? Do lodówki?

March spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie przyswajał przenośni, czy po prostu, hm, jakby to ująć, był wolniej myślący?

\- Takie powiedzenie – wyjaśniła łagodnie, podnosząc parasol, by lepiej osłonić siebie i przystojniaka spod śmietnika. Nieco bez sensu, bo i tak był mokry od stóp do głów, ale odruch to odruch. Dobrej Samarytanki jej się zachciało. – O tym, że ktoś, kto para się jakimś zawodem, często zapomina o sobie. Szewc nie ma czasu zrobić sobie butów, a ja, chociaż pracuję w restauracyjnej kuchni, nie mam w domu zbyt wiele do jedzenia. Nie licząc pojemnika z butter chicken na wynos, który właśnie grzeje mnie przez torbę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jedzenie jest takie ważne – wyznał mężczyzna, idąc obok, lecz bardzo starając się jej nie dotknąć – może nie chciał jej przemoczyć. – I ubranie i kąpiel i dach nad głową i czyjeś towarzystwo. To trudne.

\- Od niedawna jesteś na ulicy, co? – zapytała ze współczuciem, zerkając na jego bladą, zarośniętą twarz z podkrążonymi oczyma i czarne jak węgiel, mokre włosy sterczące jak kolce jeża. Ciekawe, co się stało, że na tej ulicy wylądował – alkohol, narkotyki, depresja, nieprzystosowanie społeczne, przekręt, pech? Nie wszystkim życie układało się jak w bajkach. Widać jego Anioł Stróż zaspał. – Nie przywykłeś.

\- Chyba nigdy nie przywyknę – powiedział cicho, rozglądając się dookoła, jak gdyby starał się zrozumieć, gdzie i kiedy się znajduje. Z całą pewnością – w deszczu.

Zmierzający do mieszkania March przy Grand River Avenue w strugach ulewnego, grożącego potopem i zalaniem studzienek kanalizacyjnych deszczu, oboje nie dostrzegli drobnej kobiecej postaci z czarnym parasolem, która minęła ich po prawej, przemierzając ulice Corktown - restauracyjnej dzielnicy Detroit, by odnaleźć bezdomnego z tatuażem skrywającym przed aniołami. Według wszystkich znaków na Niebie i Ziemi miał zjawić się pod rosyjską knajpką, w której się zatrudniła, ale… się nie pojawił. Wystawiający za nim list gończy Bartłomiej będzie wściekły, a April – kobieta z czarnym parasolem, zaczynała wątpić w swoje umiejętności Kosiarza. Coś poszło nie tak.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że Marzec wyprzedził Kwiecień…

*

\- Piękne mieszkanie – powiedział z uznaniem mężczyzna, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. March odruchowo rozejrzała się po swoim maleńkim apartamencie, składającym się raptem z salonu połączonego z kuchnią, łazienki wielkości szafy i sypialni we wnęce. Pięknym by go nie nazwała, ale rozumiała punkt widzenia bezdomnego – było ciepło, sucho, czysto i przytulnie. Trochę bałaganu na stole i blacie kuchennym (i zapewne w łazience, bo rano się spieszyła) to jeszcze nie nieszczęście.

\- A dziękuję – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, odstawiając mokry parasol do kosza pod wieszakiem, odstawiając torbę i ściągając przez głowę bluzę z logo restauracji, by zostać w samej koszulce. Najchętniej zdjęłaby i wilgotne dżinsy, ale przy mężczyźnie jakoś nie wypadało. Obejrzała się na niego, stojącego w przedpokoju jak słup soli spływający wodą i stwierdziła, że jemu ręcznik i jakieś suche ubranie przydałyby się bardziej.

\- Mam spodnie do joggingu i t-shirty po moim byłym, coś sobie wybierzesz – stwierdziła, ruszając do łazienki po ręcznik kąpielowy, a później przeszukując komodę w sypialni – dobrze, że mieszkanie było takie małe, bo wszędzie miała ledwie kilka kroków. – I żeby nie było, zwykle nie sprowadzam do domu obcych mężczyzna, ale…

\- Jestem obcy? – spytał niepewnie mężczyzna, przyjmując od niej ręcznik i automatycznie zaczynając się nim wycierać. – Obcy obcy?

\- Jeśli się przedstawisz, to już nie będziesz obcy – zażartowała March, odkładając na stół stertę rzeczy do wyboru i wyciągając do niego rękę. – March Kaminsky, córka swojej matki, kucharka i miłośniczka książek kulinarnych.

\- Castiel – przedstawił się, niezgrabnie potrząsając jej dłonią. Czekała na więcej, ale więcej nie nastąpiło. Cóż, przynajmniej poznała jego imię.

\- Czyli już nie jesteśmy sobie obcy – podsumowała z uśmiechem. – Tu masz suche rzeczy, Castielu, możesz się wysuszyć i przebrać, a tymczasem ja… no wiesz, też się wysuszę i przebiorę.

Z tymi słowy zniknęła w łazience z naręczem własnych ciuchów w ręku – chodzenie w wilgotnych skarpetkach i dżinsach nie jest miłe i prostą drogą prowadzi do zapalenia pęcherza. Nie siadaj na zimnym i mokrym, bo dostaniesz wilka, jak powiadała babcia. Byleby nie gryzł.

Kiedy wychynęła z łazienki, sytuacja zmieniła się o tyle, że błękitnooki facet stał przy stole (czyli przeszedł całe półtora metra od drzwi), przebrany w szare spodnie od dresu i niebieską koszulkę bez rękawów – bardzo adekwatną do koloru jego oczu, wciąż wycierając włosy ręcznikiem. March – przebrana w leginsy i bokserkę z Coldplay uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, bo facet wyglądał jakby piorun trafił w szczypiorek (kolejne soczyste porównanie babci Anny) – czarne włosy rozkosznie sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Jej uśmiech nieco zbladł, gdy zobaczyła cięcie na jego ramieniu – krwawe i miejscami się rozłażące.

\- Trzeba cię opatrzyć – zadysponowała, wracając do łazienki po apteczkę, niezbyt obficie zaopatrzoną, ale plastrów, opatrunków, bandaży i wody utlenionej akurat w niej nie brakowało. Pracując w kuchni March miała do czynienia z ostrymi nożami i zdarzało jej się zaciąć, więc wolała mieć to i owo pod ręką.

Usadowiła mężczyznę przy stole, zabierając się za opatrywanie, chociaż zbijało ją z tropu, gdy wpatrywał się w nią niczym w święty obrazek. Poważny jak poborca podatkowy, zagryzał wargi, by nie syknąć z bólu, a jednocześnie wlepiał w nią te swoje wielkie oczyska.

\- Kto cię tak urządził? – spytała ostrożnie, próbując przyciągnąć do siebie rozchodzące się brzegi rany – ewidentnie po nożu.

\- Szukają mnie – odpowiedział enigmatycznie, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Oni…

\- Aż się boję spytać kto – mruknęła, energicznie zalepiając cięcie gazą ze środkiem antyseptycznym i znieczulającym. – Choć na uciekającego przed prawem mi nie wyglądasz. W sumie – na bezdomnego też nie. Ciekawe, jak to się stało, że znalazłeś się na ulicy przed knajpką Bhadurich i to dźgnięty nożem?

\- Zaufałem nie tej osobie, co powinienem – wyszeptał, odwracając głowę. Gdyby smutek był namacalny, jego możnaby kroić, nomen omen nożem.

\- Źle zainwestowałeś? – uniosła brwi March, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od lekkiej kpiny. – Zapożyczyłeś się od mafii?

\- Nie, byłem zbyt pewny siebie – odpowiedział bardzo poważnie. – Nie po raz pierwszy myślałem, że jestem ważniejszy, niż byłem. Chciałem coś naprawić, a zepsułem jeszcze bardziej i teraz pozostała mi tylko ucieczka.

\- Nie można wiecznie uciekać – westchnęła March, współczując gładząc go po ramieniu, już pięknie opatrzonym.

\- Nie? – upewnił się, nie odrywając od niej błękitu ócz.

\- Nie – zapewniła z przekonaniem, płynącym z własnego doświadczenia – nie tak dawno temu sama uciekała do wielkiego miasta, odcinając się od własnej rodziny i uważając ją za prowincjonalną i zacofaną, a dziś tęskniła za domem rodzinnym w miasteczku Pulawsky w Tenneesee, a przede wszystkim za kaleczącą angielski, ale mądrą i kochającą babką Anną, z którą już nie dane będzie się jej spotkać. Ludzie nie doceniają tego, co mają, goniąc za czymś, co wcale ich nie uszczęśliwi – uch, złota myśl godna Coehlo. – Dlatego możesz na chwilę zatrzymać się w biegu i tę noc przenocować u mnie.

\- Tak? – zapytał z wdzięcznością Castiel, niepewnie dotykając opatrunku na ramieniu. – Dziękuję. Bardzo. Tylko boję się, że przeze mnie stanie ci się krzywda.

\- Ci którzy cię szukają, tak? – prychnęła March, przewracając oczyma. – I jak niby mieliby cię u mnie znaleźć? Masz wszczepionego chipa?

\- Nie, mam tatuaż, który ich zatrzyma – bąknął, rozchylając koszulkę, by pokazać jej świeży rysunek na skórze – dziwaczny znak, nie przypominający żadnego symbolu, jaki znała. – Ale boję się, że znajdą inny sposób.

\- Załóżmy, że cię jednak nie znajdą – pocieszyła go, podnosząc się od stołu – siedziała za blisko mężczyzny, który z każdą chwilą wydawał się coraz przystojniejszy i bardziej seksowny, pewnie przez to wewnętrzne zagubienie i wielkie, niebieskie oczy. Zarys nieogolonej szczęki, pełne usta jakby stworzone do całowania i niezłe ciało na pewno nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. – W międzyczasie podgrzeję butter chicken z restauracji, bo na pewno jesteś głodny.

\- Wciąż jestem głodny – przyznał Castiel, odruchowo przełykając ślinę. - To wszystko jest dla mnie nowe – głód, zimno, samotność...

\- Cóż, dzisiaj samotny nie będziesz – uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco March, ruszając po pojemnik z kurczakiem pozostawiony w torbie pod drzwiami i marząc o rozgrzewającym trunku – niekoniecznie herbacie. – Napijesz się czerwonego wina? Mam naprawdę niezłe chianti.

*

Właściwie nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem po północy znaleźli się z Castielem w jej łóżku, wciąż popijając czerwone chianti (drugą butelkę) i z entuzjazmem poznając nawzajem swoje ciała. On zachwycał się jej jasną karnacją, ciemnymi włosami z jaśniejszymi pasemkami wyblakłymi od słońca, wdzięcznym wygięciem szyi, pełnymi piersiami, zachęcającą krzywizną bioder i gładkością skóry po wewnętrznej stronie ud, a ona – siłą, spokojem, łagodnością i skupieniem, z jakim wielbił jej ciało, szepcząc słowa bez sensu i składu, lecz pełne czułości i znaczenia. Miał szerokie plecy, mocne ramiona, jędrne pośladki, silne uda i okazałą męskość, a jednocześnie zachowywał się, jakby uprawiał seks po raz pierwszy w życiu, co – w momentach, gdy nie unosiła się na skrzydłach ekstazy, trochę ją bawiło. Wtedy przygarniała go bliżej, cierpliwie ucząc, pokazując, zachęcając i czerpiąc z tego niewysłowioną przyjemność. On był bardzo pojętnym uczniem. Ona - pełną oddania nauczycielką z powołania. Razem było im dobrze, tak dobrze, jakby odnaleźli swoje własne, odrębne niebo. Niebo pełne słodkiego grzechu, w którym najchętniej zostaliby na zawsze.

Jednak prawa biologii były nieubłagane i nad ranem, satysfakcjonująco zmęczeni, zasnęli na wąskim łóżku w sypialni March, wtuleni w siebie jak dwa szczeniaczki szukające wzajemnego ciepła. Castiel – rozgrzany, najedzony i zaspokojony zaspokojeniem, jakiego dotąd nie znał i sobie nie wyobrażał, zapomniał, że ucieka przed istotami, które nie cofną się przed niczym, by go odnaleźć. Braćmi, którzy oskarżali go za upadek z Nieba, nie rozumiejąc, że wszystkiemu winien był Metatron. Jak miał im to wytłumaczyć, nim go zabiją? Jak miał pokazać się na oczy Deanowi? Jak miał przeprosić Sama, że nie było go przy nim, gdy podejmował ostatnią Próbę? Było mu wstyd. Oby go nie odnaleźli…

*

Gdy rankiem zabrzęczał natarczywy dzwonek do drzwi, March pozbierała się z łóżka, w którym smacznie pochrapywał nieznajomy (już nie taki nieznajomy) spod śmietnika z alejki na zapleczu „Curry up!” i narzucając na siebie przydługi czarny podkoszulek po Kunwarze, ruszyła do przedpokoju, klnąc w myślach, na czym wlezie. Za drzwiami stała młoda dziewczyna z czarnym parasolem.

\- Niczego nie kupuję – wymruczała March, ziewając rozdzierająco i obciągając na sobie podkoszulek.

\- Niczego nie sprzedaję – oznajmiła dziewczyna bez uśmiechu. – Jestem April.

\- March – przedstawiła się panna Kaminsky, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, czy zwariowała, czy też ktoś planuje zjazd osób obdarzonych imionami od nazw miesięcy. – Czy mogę…

\- Gdzie on jest? – warknęła dziewczyna, postępując krok w stronę March i unosząc parasol niczym broń. – Gdzie jest ten sukinsyn, przez którego upadły anioły?

Czyżby one też mu się nie oparły, pomyślała zdetonowana March, instynktownie podnosząc rękę, by zasłonić twarz przed ciosem. Nie dziwię się, seksowny z niego diabeł.

\- Nie wiem, o kim mówisz – wybąkała, używając wyświechtanego frazesu, którym posługiwano się w podobnych sytuacjach. – Nikogo tu…

Tamta zamachnęła się parasolem, jednocześnie wyciągając ku niej rękę, jakby chciała porazić March dotykiem, ale w tym samym momencie wygięła się w tył i szeroko otworzyła usta, z których buchnął słup białego światła, taki sam, jaki wytrysnął z jej oczu. Na wysokości piersi ziała dziura. I czubek ostrza, który cofnął się niechętnie, uwalniając ciało. April runęła na podłogę – spalona na skwarkę pusta skorupa bez oczu i ust.

March uniosła wzrok, spoglądając prosto we wściekle zielone oczy mężczyzny dzierżącego splamione krwią ostrze,. Za nim stał drugi – wyższy, z wielobarwnymi oczyma i półdługimi, kasztanowymi włosami. Obaj byli opatuleni w trzy warstwy ubrania, jak gdyby w Detroit latem panował trzaskający mróz i patrzyli na nią wyczekująco znad trupa dziewczyny z czarnym parasolem.

\- March – spytał mężczyzna z ostrzem, zaciskając pełne usta w wąską kreskę. – March Kaminsky?

Po pierwsze March miała nieodparte skojarzenie z oglądanym niedawno Terminatorem, w którym cyborg poszukiwał niejakiej Sarah Connor, podążając wedle książki telefonicznej, a po drugie nasunęła jej się absurdalna myśl, że ci dwaj polują na ludzi o imionach nazwanych na cześć miesięcy. Tak czy inaczej, właśnie kogoś zabili. Kogoś, kto chyba chciał zabić ją. Wzrok March spoczął na rozciągniętym u jej stóp ciele dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie nie do końca będącej zwykłą dziewczyną, bo żaden człowiek nie rozbłyskuje białym światłem na sekundę przed śmiercią.

\- Tak? – potwierdziła ostrożnie, cofając krok do tyłu z zamiarem natychmiastowego zatrzaśnięcia drzwi, gdyby zyskała taką możliwość.

\- Szukamy przyjaciela – powiedział pospiesznie wyższy z mężczyzn, uspokajająco pokazując otwarte dłonie, a jednocześnie łokciem trącając tego drugiego, by opuścił broń.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi Castiela? – spytała March, czując się odrobinę bezpieczniej. Może jednak jej nie zadźgają. Chociaż musiała przyznać, że mężczyzna spod śmietnika, z którym właśnie spędziła upojną noc, miał dziwnych wrogów i przyjaciół – jakby prosto ze Strefy Zmroku.

\- Jest tutaj? - na niewątpliwie przystojnej twarzy mężczyzny chowającego długi, srebrzysty sztylet, odmalowała się wyraźna ulga.

\- Ciałem na pewno – burknęła, gestem ręki zapraszając intruzów do mieszkania i zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi, by nie musieć patrzeć na trupa dziewczyny z parasolem (dobrze, żeby sąsiedzi z kamienicy też nie musieli – na szczęście większość była w pracy). – Bo duchem błądzi w świecie Morfeusza. Ewentualnie Erosa.

Krótko ostrzyżony facet o przenikliwie zielonych oczach (czy to jakaś zmowa z tymi nieprawdopodobnymi kolorami tęczówek?) zakrztusił się, spoglądając na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Erosa? – wykrztusił, wykonując dłonią nieokreślony znak zapytania. – To znaczy, że ty i on, że Cas i ty, że… że co?

March poczuła się zbita z tropu. Dlaczego to miałoby być takie nieprawdopodobne? Co prawda, zwykle nie sypiała się z facetami z ulicy – w dodatku takimi, których przygarniała niczym zbłąkane szczeniaczki, ale przecież nie wymogła na Castielu seksu w zamian za wikt i opierunek. Do niczego go nie zmuszała. Mój Boże, czyżby to był jego pierwszy raz? Złożył śluby czystości? A może sprowadziła na złą drogę geja, a teraz jego przyjaciel słusznie się o to wkurza?

\- Eee, jeśli jesteście parą, to przepraszam – bąknęła, ciaśniej otulając się podkoszulkiem. – Jakoś tak samo wyszło.

\- Nie jesteśmy parą – jęknął mężczyzna, unosząc oczy ku niebu. – Po prostu Cas nigdy…

\- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – zaśmiał się drugi z mężczyzn, ten o dłuższych włosach, wyraźnie śmiejąc się do kogoś za plecami March. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że w progu jej maleńkiej sypialni stanął sprawca całego zamieszania. Oby chociaż owinięty prześcieradłem, bo ostatnio kiedy go widziała, był goły jak święty turecki.

\- Dean? Sam? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i nadzieją Castiel (na szczęście zdążył włożyć spodnie od dresu), rozpromieniając się jak stuwatowa żarówka, by natychmiast posmutnieć i popaść w tryb przepraszania. – Przepraszam. Byłem idiotą. Nie powinniście… Ja nie powinienem…

Przede wszystkim nie powinieneś zwodzić na manowce niewinnych dziewcząt, że jesteś taki biedny, samotny, zagubiony i nieszczęśliwy, pomyślała March, przyglądając się entuzjastycznemu uściskowi całej trójki. Trzech mężczyzn obejmujących się na środku jej salonu było doprawdy niecodziennym widokiem. Podobnie jak trup dziewczyny z wypalonymi oczyma leżący pod progiem, o którym starała się nie myśleć, choć słabiutki głosik w jej głowie pokrzykiwał piskliwie – masz pod drzwiami trupa, masz pod drzwiami trupa!

\- Pamiętacie, że za drzwiami leży ciało tej nieszczęsnej dziewczyny? – spytała z rezygnacją. – Chyba trzeba by coś z nim zrobić.

\- Ciało? – spytał niepewnie Castiel, przenosząc wzrok z Deana na Sama jak w meczu tenisowym, gdy śledzi się lot piłeczki. – Jakie ciało?

\- Kosiarza, który miał cię zabić – westchnął Dean, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. – To drugi, na jakiego się natknęliśmy. Anioły już nie potrafią cię namierzyć, więc posłały za tobą Kosiarzy. Wolnych strzelców.

\- Dlatego musisz schronić się w Bunkrze, Cas – poprosił Sam, rozglądając się, jak gdyby planował natychmiastowe pakowania rzeczy przyjaciela i pospieszną ewakuację.

Powodzenia, pomyślała March, Castiel ma tylko to, co na sobie, a co nie do końca było jego i kilka ciuchów właśnie piorących się w pralce. Podniosła rękę do czoła, bo zaczynała ją boleć głowa. O czym oni mówili? Jaki Bunkier? Jakie anioły, które posłały Kosiarzy? Znaczy – ponurych Żniwiarzy? Do tego wolnych strzelców, czyli istnieją i Kosiarze grzecznie zabierający tylko tych ludzi, których powinni? Dziewczyna z parasolem była Żniwiarką? Ale miała parasol, nie kosę… Ktoś tu zwariował. Oni czy ona? Z drugiej strony, widziała na własne oczy jak April wybuchła białym światłem niczym neonówka, tak jak zwykli ludzie nie czynią. Więc może… Nie, nie rozgryzie tego wszystkiego bez mocnej, czarnej kawy.

\- Może najpierw kawa? – zaproponowała słabym głosem, lunatycznym krokiem zmierzając w stronę aneksu kuchennego. – Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja muszę się obudzić.

\- Kawa? – ucieszył się Dean, spoglądając na nią z pełną aprobatą. – Chętnie. A masz jakieś ciasto?

\- Ona ma pustawą lodówkę, bo jest kucharką, a szewc bez butów chodzi – powiadomił go z powagą Castiel i nie pojął, dlaczego, słysząc jego słowa, dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Powinniśmy się pospieszyć… - zaczął Sam, ale machnął ręką, widząc spragnione kofeiny spojrzenie Deana. – Dobrze, napijcie się kawy, a ja zajmę się ciałem.

O Boże, pomyślała tylko March, nastawiając ekspres do kawy i kątem oka zerkając na potarganego, nieogolonego, na wpół rozebranego, ślicznego jak z obrazka, błękitnookiego przystojniaka, którego przygarnęła prosto spod śmietnika. W co ja się wpakowałam? Chociaż mimo wszystko – chyba było warto. Nie każdy, choćby przez jedną noc, może się cieszyć własnym kawałkiem nieba.


End file.
